Le trône n'était qu'un prétexte
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Loki règne seul à Asgard, depuis quelque temps déjà. Cependant, voir Thor si proche de Jane en le croyant mort, le fait atrocement souffrir. Le trône n'est alors qu'un bien lourd fardeau, et Loki ne sait plus où il en est. Il en vient à croire que son objectif était tout autre. (Se déroule après Thor the dark world) Thor/Loki.
1. Loin l'un de l'autre

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Films : Thor 1 et 2 (**SPOILERS**) _  
_Couples : Thor/Loki, Thor/Jane (non-réciproque et seulement au début_)  
_Rating : PG+13  
__Genre :__ Romance  
Résumé : Loki règne seul à Asgard, depuis quelque temps déjà. Cependant, voir Thor si proche de Jane en le croyant mort, le fait atrocement souffrir. Le trône n'est alors qu'un bien lourd fardeau, et Loki ne sait plus où il en est. Il en vient à croire que son objectif était tout autre._ _(Se déroule après Thor the dark world)_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
**Loin l'un de l'autre**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Loki ! Arrête je t'en supplie ! » hurla Thor à travers les flammes.

Tout s'embrasait. Asgard brûlait sous ses yeux. Il ne distinguait plus le palais à travers toute cette fumée, et il peinait à avancer au milieu de cette chaleur insoutenable.

« Loki, s'il te plaît ! »

Thor fit un pas de plus, et put distinguer une ombre à travers la fumée. C'était Loki. De dos, observant le spectacle d'un royaume qui partait en cendres.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ton père, fils d'Odin, » ricana le Dieu de la malice en se tournant lentement vers son frère.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond. Il vit avec horreur que Loki brûlait lui aussi, une partie de son visage s'enflammait, et pourtant, son sourire était toujours présent.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi ! » hurla Loki en se mettant soudain à rire sauvagement.

Thor fit un pas de plus, tentant de rejoindre son frère, mais il commençait à suffoquer sous toute cette fumée.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de ce royaume, n'est ce pas ?! » hurla à nouveau Loki en faisant disparaitre son sourire, reculant d'un pas afin que Thor ne puisse pas l'atteindre. « Tu as ta stupide mortelle et Midgard ! »

Le blond tomba à genoux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté au milieu de toute cette fumée, mais même un Dieu comme lui ne pouvait y rester indéfiniment. Sa tête tournait.

« Loki, arrête cette folie, » le supplia une dernière fois Thor en respirant lourdement.

« Tout est de ta faute ! »

Puis, Loki tomba lui aussi à genoux, deux mains contre son visage qui brulait, poussant un second hurlement partagé entre la colère et la douleur. Sous ce cri, Thor sentit une force infime pousser ses jambes, pour s'élancer vers le brun. Cependant, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Avec Asgard.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement, le souffle court, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il cauchemardait à nouveau. Et Loki était toujours au centre de ses cauchemars.

Il était mort. Avec honneur. Mais ce genre de rêve continuait encore et encore, et cela, depuis deux semaines. C'était atroce. Tout se répétait en boucle. Il voyait Loki mourir à chaque fois, d'une manière différente.

N'était-ce pas suffisant de l'avoir vu mourir dans ses bras ?

Thor passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds, et fixa par la suite la jeune femme qui dormait prêt de lui. Jane semblait sereine et tranquille. Il en était heureux. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais comme avait dit Fury un jour, Thor n'était pas l'unique menace « là-haut ».

Sa place n'était pas ici, il en était conscient. En faisant cela, il mettait en danger ce qu'il aimait. Jane, les Avengers, et même le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il rapportait des ennemis trop puissants pour la Terre.

Malekith, Thanos, Loki… Ils avaient tous été un exemple de haute envergure. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Un ennemi qui tue ses proies en un simple battement de paupières ?

Et tout ceci effrayait Thor. Ces rêves enivraient plus sa peur. Il y aura toujours des guerres, des traitres, des tueurs…

Thor se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit aussi doucement que possible. Et puis, Midgard était bien différent d'Asgard. Les humains étaient intéressants certes. Mais où étaient tous les banquets, les chasses, les soirées à boire jusqu'à ne plus tenir ?

Et puis, il y avait quelque chose que Thor ne pouvait pas nier. Une toute petite chose qui lui apportait un léger espoir mais aussi, une cruelle douleur de manque. _Loki._

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? » demanda doucement Jane en s'approchant de Dieu de la foudre qui se tenait comme toutes les nuits sur le balcon, surplombant Londres.

Le blond se tourna lentement vers elle, la lumière du salon éclairant alors son visage. Jane ne pouvait pas le nier, elle sentait une infinie tristesse chez lui.

« Thor… » commença la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée.

« Ce n'est rien, je repense seulement à toute cette histoire. »

Cela faisait dorénavant trois semaines que Malekith avait perdu, trois semaines que Thor était sur terre, trois semaines que sa mère et son frère étaient partis.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Thor, » reprit-elle en le suivant du regard, tandis que celui-ci entrait dans le salon avec lenteur.

Le blond passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il y avait eu trop de pression en seulement quelques jours, trop de perte mais aussi, trop de sacrifices.

« Thor, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose… » tenta Jane qui sentait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'une certaine amertume.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Jane et baissa par la suite les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui reste à s'apitoyer sur le passé, » avoua-t-il alors, la voix enrouée. « Je n'aime pas ressasser tous mes souvenirs pour la simple et unique raison que ceci m'empêche d'avancer. Cependant… »

Jane suivit le regard de Thor, les yeux bleus du Dieu fixant les étoiles avec avidité.

« Tu regrettes ton choix ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en baissant d'un ton.

Thor secoua rapidement la tête.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé à Svartalfheim… »

La jeune femme n'eut nullement besoin de réfléchir longtemps, n'ayant pas en tête tous les royaumes. Elle comprit aussitôt.

« Ton frère, » fit-elle, réellement désolée pour le blond.

« Il y a… Il y a quelque chose… » murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans lâcher des yeux le ciel étoilé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il y a environ deux ans, j'ai cru que Loki était mort… Mais je l'ai retrouvé ici à Midgard. Et en ce moment même, je ressens la même _impression_. »

Jane resta silencieuse, écoutant les dire du Dieu.

« J'ai la sensation… Qu'il est toujours là… » reprit le blond en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et pour seule réponse, elle lui sourit tristement. Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser dans cet espoir.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait Thor, elle l'avait toujours vu en proie au doute. Au Nouveau-Mexique il y a de cela deux ans, le blond était anxieux et triste. Elle pensait que c'était à cause du mensonge de son frère qui lui faisait croire que son père était mort. Mais non.

Une nuit dans sa caravane, il dormait sur un matelas à ses pieds, et elle l'avait entendu appeler son frère. Loki.

Et ceci c'était reproduit trois fois. Des nuits de cauchemars pour Thor.

Et même aujourd'hui, Thor continuait de rêver de lui. Il l'appelait doucement parfois, ou se débâtait dans les draps. C'était Loki. Toujours Loki.

Jane le savait. A l'intérieur de lui-même, Thor était déchiré en deux. Et chaque moitié appartenait à deux personnes. A elle et à Loki.

« Depuis la mort de mère, et de Loki, je ne sais plus exactement où est ma place, » reprit soudain Thor en fixant le ciel, l'air nostalgique.

« Tu penses avoir choisi la Terre pour fuir ces souvenirs ? »

Thor vit les yeux de la jeune femme briller.

« Tu viens d'un monde totalement différent de… Celui-ci, » expliqua Jane en soutenant le regard du Dieu. « Nous venons de deux endroits bien contraires, et il nous faut un intermédiaire. Mais il n'y en a pas. »

Le blond s'approcha de la jeune femme, plaça sa main derrière la nuque de Jane et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« A Midgard, je suis très bien… » fit-il doucement.

Il mentait. Jane le savait. Elle le connaissait.

« Serais-tu venu jusqu'ici si ta mère et ton frère étaient toujours de ce monde ? »

« Oui. Oui je l'aurais fait. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Heimdall lui racontait une fois de plus ce qui se passait sur Midgard.

Loki, sous les traits d'Odin, ne faisait que hocher la tête, tentant de sourire pour tromper le gardien.

Il avait réussi à arranger sa propre mort avec perfection. Même si ce n'était pas réellement dans ses plans de se faire empaler par sa propre épée. Qu'il se fasse presque tuer n'était pas non plus prévu. Qu'il survive était une chance. Ceci renforçait son mensonge.

« Est-ce bien sage de laisser Thor à Midgard, mon Roi ? » demanda Heimdall.

Loki sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à berner le gardien. A tromper ses yeux. Le véritable Odin était si bien dissimulé que personne, ni même Heimdall ne pouvait le sentir.

« Il en a décidé ainsi, je ne peux l'obliger à rester ici. Que ferait-il ? Il disparaitraît à nouveau. »

Les premiers jours, Loki s'était bien amusé à prendre la place d'Odin, et imiter ses paroles si sages et parfois, dégoulinantes de niaiserie. Mais maintenant, ceci le laissait.

Heimdall l'observait en silence. Ce que craignait Loki, c'était une rébellion. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir qui il était - s'il survivait aux attaques de Loki bien sûr -, le Dieu de la malice ne ferait pas long feu ici. Surtout que depuis l'attaque de Malekith les rangs Asgardien s'étaient gonflés.

« Sauf votre respect, mon Roi, votre souhait qu'Asgard soit dirigé par un Roi bon et digne ne vient-il pas de… »

« Heimdall, attends que Jane Foster perde la vie comme tous ces Midgardiens. Et Thor reviendra plus sage qu'il ne l'était, prêt à reprendre le trône. »

C'était ce qu'il aimait dire à ceux qui lui posaient la question. Bien sûr, d'ici là, Loki aurait trouvé un plan.

Mais pourtant, l'idée que cette mortelle meurt était persistante dans son esprit.

« Thor est perturbé, » continua Heimdall en fixant à nouveau les étoiles face à lui.

Loki soupira intérieurement. Perturbé de quoi maintenant ? Il ne sait pas comment faire pour que Jane cède à ses avances ? Ou il ne sait pas quoi lui offrir pour la fête mortelle appelée Saint Valentin ?

« Est-ce grave ? » demanda Loki contre lui, sachant qu'Odin accourrait si son fils était troublé.

« Il rêve de son frère. Chaque nuit. »

Ca c'était une surprise. Loki tenta de ne pas paraître surpris et se racla la gorge.

« Sa mort l'affecte, » fit-il simplement, ne sachant pas trop comment avait réagi Thor quand il était tombé dans un abîme.

« Cela fait plus que de le troubler, mon Roi. »

Heimdall se tourna vers l'image d'Odin face à lui.

« Il en vient à douter de sa place. »

Loki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait du mal à jouer Odin, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait face à ce genre de déclaration. L'esprit de Loki était trop fortement ancré dans cette illusion d'Odin, et il risquait d'être démasqué.

« Thor a perdu deux personnes chères à ses yeux en seulement deux jours, » fit Loki en tentant de garder son esprit focalisé sur ce que pourrait dire le père de toute chose.

« La mortelle doute. Elle pense qu'il a choisi sa place à Midgard par dépit. »

Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Le grand Thor n'est pas si heureux que cela avec Jane ?

« Frigga n'est plus de ce monde, Heimdall. Il a besoin d'oublier tout ceci pour un petit moment, » reprit Loki en fixant les étoiles face à lui.

« Il pense aussi que son frère est en vie. »

« Nous avons trouvé son corps. Il est mort avec honneur en protégeant son frère, Thor ne doit plus se faire de faux espoir. »

L'illusion d'Odin tourna les talons, maintenant fortement le sceptre entre ces doigts. C'était dur. C'était réellement dur de se faire oublier de Thor. Loki ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

« Loki n'est pas mort. »

Le magicien se stoppa net, sentant une pointe de menace dans la voix du gardien.

« T'opposerais-tu à mon jugement ? » demanda Loki en se retournant lentement vers l'homme qui voyait tout. « Heimdall, vois-tu Loki, quelque part, sur un de ces royaumes ? »

Heimdall secoua la tête sans lâcher des yeux Odin, maintenant fermement son épée entre ses mains.

« Il se cache. »

La voix de Heimdall était sèche et froide.

« J'ai suivi votre discours face à Thor. »

Loki se figea. Peu après que Thor ait tourné les talons pour rentrer à Midgard, il avait repris sa forme naturelle, sourire aux lèvres. Le brun était persuadé d'avoir caché ceci aux yeux du gardien.

« Thor n'a jamais mentionné que Loki était mort en le protégeant. »

Perspicace. Alors c'était tout autre chose. Loki plissa les yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses te retourner contre moi de la sorte, » lâcha Loki qui commençait à sentir que les choses s'aggravaient. « J'ai analysé ce que j'ai entendu de la part de mon fils, gardien. J'ose espérer que lorsque je retournerais te voir demain, ton comportement aura changé. »

Puis, Loki tourna les talons, et quitta le Bifrost sous les yeux d'un Heimdall suspicieux.

« Et pourquoi allez-vous tous les soirs voir comment se porte Thor ? » demanda-t-il tout bas en plissant les yeux.

Loki quant à lui, serra les dents. Il ne se comportait pas comme Odin agirait. Il perdait son sang-froid sous toute cette pression. La peur de se faire découvrir, les soirées passées à concocter divers plans pour garder son autorité et sa subtilité, les sourires que Thor donnait à Jane tout en sachant que son frère était mort… Trop. C'était trop.

Et cela changerait-il si Loki était réellement Roi ? Si c'était lui qu'on acclamait et non Odin ? Ca, il commençait à en douter. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais ceci commençait à le terrifier.

Devant le miroir, ce soir là, il reprit sa forme originelle, observant son visage amaigri. Garder la forme d'Odin, sa voix, son odeur, son regard, lui demandait énormément de magie. Il était exténué.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fiction, qui comportera environ 8 chapitres. Ce premier chapitre peut sembler un peu long, mais avant qu'il n'y ait une quelconques retrouvailles entre nos deux Dieux préférés, il faut creuser un peu. Bref !  
_

_J'espère que ceci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et me dire si vous avez aimé :3_

_PS : Merci à Lawnon pour remarquer mes petites fautes qui font mal aux yeux :D_


	2. Préparation au changement

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
**Préparation au changement**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'était la première fois que Jane amenait Thor dans un restaurant. Elle avait attendu un peu avant, pour que toutes les histoires sur Thor, le héros de Londres, se tassent et pour apprendre un peu au blond comment bien se comporter.

Tout se déroula relativement bien, malgré le fait que Thor avait vidé trois bouteilles de vin – et avait l'air toujours sobre -. Jane avait alors vu l'addiction décoller.

Puis, après le repas, Thor embrassa Jane, et l'entraina dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Loki n'allait plus voir Heimdall. Plus depuis leur dernière confrontation. Il envoyait un clone d'Odin se charger de faire face au gardien, il n'était donc pas en danger, ici, dans sa chambre somptueuse.

La chambre privée d'Odin que Loki avait rénovée à l'aide de sa magie.

Et tous les soirs, Loki ne pouvait dormir. Les nouvelles que lui rapportait la pâle copie du roi étaient douloureuses. _Thor au restaurant avec Jane, pour une folle nuit d'amour_.

Loki pensait devenir fou. Il s'enroula dans ses draps, poussant un hurlement de rage contre l'un des oreillers.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Jane fut malade. Une grippe très certainement. Mais rien de bien grave. Et Thor passa trois jours à son chevet, l'observant, lui apportant ce dont elle avait besoin, restant à son écoute.

Par moments, lorsqu'elle dormait, il passait une main contre son front, jusqu'à ses cheveux, sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Elle fut rapidement sur pied. Jane était réellement reconnaissante.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Des cernes bleutés marquaient ses yeux. Loki fixait le royaume en contrebas, là, posté sur le grand balcon de marbre.

Il avait tellement espéré que cette mortelle meurt sous cette maladie nommée « grippe ». Mais non, Thor était toujours là pour elle.

Restant la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, Loki laissait son double sous la forme d'Odin prendre place sur le trône. _Il devenait fou._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Noël arriva enfin. Thor fut entouré de Jane, Erick, Darcy et Ian. Il était même passé voir Anthony Stark à New York pour passer le midi de l'avant noël. Il avait pu voir Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanov.

Mais il passa la nuit de noël à rire aux blagues d'Erick et Darcy, Jane dans ses bras. C'était joyeux et si chaleureux. Thor souriait tellement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ceci dégoutait Loki. Il se retenait de regagner Midgard et passer à l'action, mais il aurait très certainement les Avengers et le monstre vert sur le dos. Pourquoi ne pas tuer cette mortelle dans son sommeil ?

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ses yeux dévièrent vers un tableau que Loki avait laissé, brulant la partie gauche. Il ne restait que Frigga, intacte. Jeune et belle.

Il se demandait ce que sa mère pensait de lui, là-haut. Il avait terriblement besoin d'aide. Il ne comprenait plus_ rien_.

La seule chose qu'il saisissait, c'était que le trône lui important peu à ce moment même.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Thor, ne me mens plus, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Le blond leva la tête vers la jeune femme, cessant de fixer la ville en contrebas.

« Je vais très bien, » lui sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je commence à croire que ton sourire est faux. »

Jane le fixait sérieusement, et le blond perdit sa soudaine gaité.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Certes, je passe des moments vraiment extra, » commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Mais… Je sens quelque chose. Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même. »

Thor ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de discussion. Il passait déjà ses nuits à penser à tout ceci.

« Tu peux me le dire maintenant, Thor. J'ai assez attendu. »

Thor leva sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Jane. Mais il ne l'atteint pas, baissant son bras, l'air coupable.

« Jane… Ces rêves toutes les nuits… Ils me torturent l'esprit. »

« Peut-être que les guérisseurs à Asgard pourraient… »

« Non. Ce n'est pas une maladie curable. Mon esprit est _malade_. »

La jeune femme ne cessait de le fixer. Thor comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici avant d'avoir eu une conversation avec Jane. Il baissa lui aussi les yeux, le cœur lourd.

« Ca ne nous avancera à rien que je te dise tout ceci, Jane. Ceci pourrait te faire mal. »

« Thor. La base, dans un _couple_, c'est la confiance. »

Pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait jamais qualifié la relation qu'elle avait avec le Dieu de « couple ». Elle avait l'impression que cette attirance qu'ils avaient chacun était comme éphémère. Comme deux jeunes adolescents.

Ils étaient bien trop différents. Jane le comprenait mais Thor refusait de l'admettre.

« Mon esprit est tiraillé entre ton monde. Celui qui comporte Erick, Darcy… Les Avengers. Toi… »

Thor énumérait tout cela en fixant la ville qui brillait de mille feux en contrebas.

« Et entre mon monde. Avec mon père, mes amis, mon peuple… »

« Je comprends… C'est comme si tu m'emmenais à Asgard, » ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

« Et puis, tous ces rêves avec… Loki et ses morts incessantes, où ceci est toujours ma faute, je… Je… »

Thor plaqua ses deux mains contre la rambarde du balcon, le souffle court.

« Il me manque atrocement. »

« Thor… »

« Je pensais qu'après cette bataille avec Malekith, nous aurions pu rentrer tous les trois ensembles et… »

Mais le blond se tut. Jane compris mais resta silencieuse, fixant tristement le Dieu.

« Mais il est mort, et je ne pensais pas que ceci m'affecterait à ce point… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec lui sur tout ce qui s'était passé… Depuis ces deux dernières années. A Jotunheim, à Midgard… A Svartalfheim… »

« Et s'il avait été toujours en vie, tu n'aurais pas pu trancher entre ton monde et la Terre, » finit la jeune femme en s'approchant du balcon, croisant les bras pour se réchauffer sous le soleil qui se couchait au loin.

Thor se tourna doucement vers la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes les deux personnes qui me sont les plus chères, » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai fini par le comprendre, oui… » souffla Jane en lui souriant tristement.

« Et j'ai l'impression que ces cauchemars me préviennent… De quelque chose. »

« Thor… Il…. Il est mort. »

Après un ultime regard vers les étoiles, Thor se tourna vers Jane.

« Tu as raison, » fit-il simplement en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Là, perché juste au-dessus du balcon, Loki observait tout, métamorphosé en corbeau.

_S'en était trop._

Que faisait-il déjà ici ? Pourquoi était-il allé jusqu'à Thor ? De plus, le clone d'Odin lui prenait beaucoup trop de magie. Cette transformation en animal était aussi fatigante. Il était lassé et exténué.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? _Pourquoi _?

Le corbeau ferma doucement les yeux. Et il prit son envol, laissant Jane et Thor ensembles sous le soleil couchant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Loki restait allongé sur l'immense lit, seulement habillé d'une tunique aux couleurs verte et or, lui tombant juste au-dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes nues, ainsi que ses avant-bras. Il fixait le plafond, ses deux mains positionnées contre son ventre.

Il était roi. Il gouvernait Asgard. Thor restera longtemps sur Midgard pour Jane. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Midgard pour voir Thor et la mortelle sur le balcon, il en avait eu la confirmation. Le trône n'était plus rien. Quand Thor était là, il avait un but. Le surpasser. Lui montrer qu'il était puissant. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, rien n'était plus clair dans son esprit.

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage.

Thor avait l'air perdu. Loki sombrait. Qu'était donc Loki sans Thor ? Et Thor sans Loki ?

Seulement une coquille vide, qui ne semblait ne plus savoir où aller. Chacun fournissait un but à l'autre. Et ceci n'était maintenant plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« Thor Odinson… Je devrais te tuer… »

Ceci abrégerait les souffrances de Loki. Voir Jane souffrir lui procurerait une plénitude infinie. Non. Pas infinie. Il retomberait bien bas.

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi depuis mon enfance, tu es toujours dans mes pattes… Que tu sois proche ou à des milliers années-lumière d'ici… ? »

Il roula à l'autre bout du matelas géant, attrapant les draps au passage pour s'y envelopper.

Et ce soir, il pleura. Il pleura de rage et de désespoir. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons donné l'Ether au collectionneur… » fit Sif debout face au gardien des portes.

Il y a quelques mois déjà, elle et Volstagg avaient prétendu vouloir éloigner ce pouvoir du Tesseract. Mais ce n'était pas tout et Heimdall le savait.

« Nous avons prétexté ceci à Odin, » reprit Volstagg en croisant les bras derrière son dos. « Pour qu'il nous laisse le champ libre et éloigner l'Ether loin d'Asgard. »

Sif paraissait nerveuse et haussa les sourcils à l'adresse de son ami pour qu'il se taise. Fandral qui attendait derrière eux écoutait leurs échanges attentivement, mais derrière le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas… » fit Heimdall en plissant les yeux.

Les trois amis présents ici savaient que le gardien devait dénoncer au Roi tous ceux qui semblaient aller à son encontre. Et ils étaient tous les trois dans cette voie-là.

« Parlez, » ordonna l'homme qui voyait tout en fixant un à un les trois guerriers.

« Nous ne reconnaissons plus vraiment notre Roi. »

Sif et Volstagg se retournèrent vers leur ami, soudain bien agités, lui faisant signe des yeux de se taire. Cependant, Fandral fixait le gardien, l'air déterminé.

« Je t'écoute, » reprit Heimdall en paraissant se radoucir.

« Depuis le départ de Thor… Il semble avoir changé, et n'agit pas comme… Comme il le faisait à l'époque. Surtout en ce moment. »

Etant tous trois proches de la famille royale, il n'avait pas été bien difficile de déceler chez Odin une nette différence. De ce fait, ils voulaient éloigner l'Ether d'un quelconque ennemi.

« Il n'aurait pas laissé Thor partir, » ajouta la seule femme de la pièce en brisant le lourd silence.

Heimdall hocha la tête.

« J'ai suivi Thor de très près, » continua-t-il en descendant les quelques marches qui le sépareraient des trois guerriers. « Nous Asgardiens, ne croyons pas au _hasard_ des choses. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Notre futur Roi est persuadé que Loki est encore en vie. Ces rêves ne font que le confirmer. »

Il était trop étrange pour Heimdall que les rêves de Thor ne soient que de simples _rêves_. Et ceci le troublait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Sif et Fandral s'échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Et j'ai vu un animal étrange voler au-dessus de Midgard… Si je n'y avais pas fait attention, je ne l'aurais pas vu, mais celui-ci est sorti tout droit d'Asgard, » continua le gardien.

« Est-il possible pour toi… De voir Odin à ce moment même ? » demanda Sif en déglutissant.

« Sur son trône. Comme il le fait à son habitude. »

La tension devenait palpable. Tous voulaient dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tous bas.

« Imaginons une seconde que… Odin ne soit pas… Odin, » tenta Volstagg en soutenant le regard du gardien. « Qui est… Cet Odin ? »

« Loki… » murmura Sif qui commençait à faire des liens très nets après avoir connu le magicien pendant des années.

« Je ne peux agréer, » fit Heimdall en secouant la tête. « Je sers le Roi. Je ne peux admettre ce genre de chose si je n'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux la supercherie. »

Les trois guerriers comprirent rapidement, et hochèrent la tête. Ils devaient se débrouiller seul et Heimdall les couvriraient.

« Quel serait le meilleur endroit pour un félon que de se cacher dans les appartements privés d'Odin, caché de la vue de notre bon gardien, » reprit la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

« Pour y aller, vous avez besoin d'un puissant sort de désillusion, » conclut Heimdall en s'apprêtant à ouvrir le Bifrost.

Le gardien les envoya chercher ce qui ouvrirait les portes d'Odin, près des magiciens ayant contribué à la construction du palais royal. Loki allait être débusqué.

* * *

Bon je sais, il y a pas mal de Thor/Jane, mais c'est pour rester dans le réel hein xD Il va pas la laisser tomber quand ça et hop sauter sur petit Loki qui revient la bouche en coeur ! Le Thorki commence réellement à partir du prochain chapitre !

Sinon, qu'en avait vous pensé ? Ça va, je ne stoppe par le chapitre en plein suspense contrairement à d'autre de mes chapitres, hein ? x) (je m'en vouuuuuuuuuuuuudrais toujours !)

Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews :3


	3. Le tricheur démasqué

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**Le tricheur**** démasqué**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Loki sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Il avait laissé des clones de gardes un peu partout dans le royaume, et il sentait une menace. Mais il était trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux.

Il prenait trop de risque. Aller à Midgard était long, et dangereux. De plus, il ne contrôlait plus réellement Odin, laissant ses doubles s'en charger. Il se ferait vite démasquer. Mais au fond de lui, il s'en moquait. Les choses bougeraient un peu. Thor reviendrait peut-être ici sous l'affolement du peuple.

Il en lâcha un sourire. Quand il pense qu'il n'avait cessé de dire que Thor serait un piètre roi, il le pensait réellement. Mais après les initiatives qu'il avait prises, le blond était devenu plus responsable. Loki voulait persister à croire que Thor n'était pas fait être roi. Et pourtant il voulait qu'il revienne à Asgard.

Il serra les poings. Que voulait-il réellement ? Que faire ? Jamais il ne s'était sentis si désorienté. Il voulait tant que quelque chose se produise. Et vite. Un phénomène qui pourrait le pousser à faire quelque chose…

Soudain, Loki entendit très clairement la serrure de la lourde porte se déverrouiller. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Personne ne pouvait déjouer les illusions de cet étage du palais. Hormis de grands magiciens bien sûr.

Il tira brutalement sur les draps, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il était censé être à l'abri ici.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant les deux guerriers et Lady Sif, la tête haute.

« Loki ! » cria Sif en faisant un pas devant elle, son épée déjà dégainée.

Le brun fut pris de court. Il sauta du lit, se rendant soudain compte qu'il était en simple tunique, les cheveux totalement en bataille.

En une simple pensée, il fit disparaître toutes les illusions, les clones, ainsi que celui d'Odin, et son armure se dessina contre son corps.

« Sal traitre ! Qu'as-tu fait à Odin ?! » hurla-t-elle.

Si Volstagg n'avait pas attrapé son bras pour la stopper, elle se serait jetée avec rage sur Loki. Le magicien, toujours exténué fixait un à un les trois guerriers. Il était démasqué. Toutefois, il sourit.

« Voyons, je ne vous ai pas fait trop de misère, » ricana-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut au tour de Fandral de dégainer son épée, sourcils froncés.

« Où est Odin ? » répéta-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Loki sourit malicieusement.

« Je me lassais de cette petite mesquinerie, » se moqua le brun en tentant de paraître supérieur malgré la fatigue qui se montrait très clairement à la vue de son visage amaigri. « Je me demandais quand vous remarqueriez la supercherie. »

« Qu'attends-tu, sombre fou, » trancha la brune les poings serrés. « Tu t'en prends à Asgard tout entier ! Tu as menti à tout le peuple ! »

« Vous ne m'aviez jamais demandé si j'étais réellement Odin. Techniquement, je n'ai pas _menti_. »

Loki contourna le lit, cherchant des yeux un moyen de filer d'ici, tout en paraissant sûr de lui.

« Ne joues pas au plus malin, nous savons que tu as utilisé trop de magie jusqu'ici avec tes illusions, tu n'iras pas loin ! » s'exclama Sif visiblement en colère.

Pour toute réponse, Loki lui sourit simplement. Il ne pouvait certes pas gagner contre eux, pas maintenant en tout cas, mais il pouvait s'enfuir.

« Demoiselle Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, » salua Loki en reculant d'un pas. « Je vous remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici. »

Les trois Asgardiens ne comprirent pas où voulait en venir Loki. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'approcher plus, le brun se métamorphosa en corbeau d'un noir luisant sous la lumière des torches, et s'envola par la fenêtre, sous les cris presque enragés de Sif.

Grâce à eux, Loki ne pouvait plus rester sur le trône plus longtemps. Grâce à eux, il pouvait retourner voir Thor. Grâce à ces Asgardiens, Loki eut enfin le courage.

Il volait à toute vitesse, se souvenant de ce passage. Celui qu'il avait pris avec Thor pour s'enfuir avec Jane d'Asgard. A vrai dire, il avait aimé ces moments. Lui et Thor, malgré la tension, avait été de nouveau _réunis_.

Et maintenant, il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose qui lui tenait réellement à cœur. Et cela, depuis toujours. Qu'avait-il à perdre de plus ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'était le matin. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, et Thor était déjà debout, enfilant des vêtements Midgardiens, sans lâcher des yeux la jeune femme assoupis dans son lit.

Celle-ci commença à ouvrir les yeux, et bailla.

« Je vais faire un petit tour, Jane. Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, » s'excusa le blond en lui souriant.

« Encore des cauchemars j'imagine, » fit la scientifique en se frottant les yeux, la voix encore enrouée.

« J'apprécie seulement le brise du matin, » répondit-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'enfiler une ceinture.

Jane hocha la tête, et se mit en position assise sur son lit.

« A tu réfléchis à notre _discussion_ ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, soudain bien mieux réveillée.

« Jane… »

« Peut-être que c'est mieux pour nous deux, Thor. »

« Je rentrerai d'ici une petite heure. »

Puis, il quitta l'appartement, heureux de pouvoir sentir le vent fouetter son visage. Cette discussion la veille, avec Jane, l'avait bouleversé. Jane comprenait elle aussi qu'il valait peut-être mieux que tous les deux ne cherche pas un futur commun.

Il ferma les yeux, s'accoudant au mur de pierre juste devant la Tamise qui coulait doucement. Il pensait que tout serait facile après avoir vaincu Malekith. Mais il avait tort.

Soudain, une lumière éclaira parfaitement les alentours, et Thor dut se protéger les yeux à l'aide de son avant-bras, fixant la lueur du Bifrost s'écraser devant lui. Il aimait ce rayonnement même s'il semblait moins étincelant qu'à l'époque.

Inconsciemment, il sourit. Les rares passants à côté de lui reculaient, totalement dépassé de la situation.

Et ce fut Sif qui apparut à travers la lueur. En sueur, son épée toujours dégainée.

« Thor ! » s'exclama-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, véritablement heureux de revoir son amie.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais en visite à Midgard plus rapidement, » rit Thor en relâchant son étreinte, ne prenant pas compte des touristes qui prenaient en photo la scène.

« Thor, ce n'est en rien une visite, » fit-elle, visiblement désespérée.

Le visage du blond s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme se tourna d'un seul coup vers les touristes qui l'entouraient, étant réellement à bout.

« Vous allez arrêter vos tours de magie avec ces stupides lanternes ! » cria-t-elle en fixant les étranges appareils que portaient les inconnus, qui lançaient des flashs face à elle.

Thor attrapa le bras de la jeune femme, et l'attira loin des regards indiscrets, dans une petite ruelle de Londres en début de matinée.

« Je m'excuse Thor, mais je… »

« Ne t'excuse pas Sif, je sais que tu as une bonne raison pour tes actes. »

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et semblait réellement anxieuse.

« Le règne de ton père a été corrompus, » avoua-t-elle en tentant un regard vers lui.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lâcha le Dieu qui commençait à s'inquiéter. « Père va bien ? »

« Il… Il a disparu. »

« Disparu ? Comment père peut-il disparaitre ? » s'étonna Thor en fronçant les sourcils. « Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis déjà trois mois… »

Thor secoua la tête vivement.

« Sif, il y a trois mois, j'étais encore avec mon père dans la salle du trône. »

« Il ne s'agissait pas de lui. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à Asgard ?

« Non… C'était lui… Je le savais… Personne ne peut connaître père aussi bien pour me piéger ! »

« Hormis une personne, Thor. »

Le visage de Sif était grave. Le blond ne parut pas comprendre.

« Qui ? » insista-t-il.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Non… Non, tu plaisantes, Sif, » lâcha Thor en reculant d'un pas. « Loki… Loki est mort. »

« Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Dans la chambre privée d'Odin. »

Le cœur de Thor battait à la chamade. Il plaça ses deux mains contre son crâne, tentant de réfléchir correctement.

« Avec Fandral et Volstagg, nous avons eu des doutes… Et Heimdall aussi. Nous sommes donc entrées en infraction, pour y trouver Loki. »

« Il est en vie… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Tous ses rêves qui montraient Loki vivre pour ensuite mourir dévoilaient une part de vérité finalement. Loki mourait pour revivre encore une fois.

« Il nous a berné, » reprit Sif en essayant de capter le regard fuyant de Thor.

« Je… Je l'ai pourtant vu mort dans mes bras, » insista le blond en secouant la tête.

Thor se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. C'était trop de révélation. Il apprenait que son frère n'était pas réellement mort et qu'il avait pris la place d'Odin pour gouverner pendant trois mois déjà. Il s'était à nouveau joué de lui. Et ceci l'attrista.

« Avez-vous retrouvé Père ? » demanda Thor, son regard balayant le sol.

« Pas encore. Juste après la fuite de Loki, je suis venue t'avertir de tout cela. »

« Il s'est donc enfui… »

Thor se releva difficilement, toujours chamboulé par la nouvelle.

« Peut-être sais-tu où il est allé ? » tenta la jeune femme voyant Thor réellement bouleversé.

« Je ne sais pas… A-t-il parlé de quelque chose sous la forme de… D'Odin… A-t-il était attiré par quelque chose ? »

« Je savais juste qu'il allait tous les jours voir Heimdall pour t'observer… »

Le regard de Thor était fuyant. Tout était confus dans son esprit.

« Il ne peut pas aller bien loin au vu de la toute la magie qu'il a perdue… »

« Quelle serait la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire… Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas fuir infiniment. »

« La mortelle… » insista la brune qui paraissait impatiente.

Thor qui fixait à nouveau le ciel reporta son regard vers la jeune femme.

« Jane ? »

« La seule chose qu'il peut encore faire en ce moment… C'est de te faire souffrir en prenant la vie de la mortelle, » expliqua Sif en fronçant les sourcils.

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement. Puis, Sif se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Dieu, tapotant par la suite son épaule.

« Dépêche-toi de sauvez ta mortelle… » sourit doucement Sif en reculant d'un pas.

« Sif… » murmura Thor surpris du geste de la jeune femme.

« Ne m'oblige pas à me justifier, dépêche-toi… » ordonna-t-elle en lui lâchant un sourire triste.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, ouvrant sa paume à Mjolnir pour s'envoler.

La jeune femme resta au sol, fixant le Dieu qui s'était envolé. Elle baissa les yeux et lâcha un léger rire.

Puis, elle prit la forme d'un corbeau sombre, et s'envola au dessus de Londres.

* * *

_Je suis désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, je vous annonce donc que la publication de cette fiction sera moins régulière que mes autres fictions... Pardonnez-moi, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour moi !_

_J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre (certes court), vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Merci encore pour tous ceux qui me lisent, je vous adore :D_


	4. Doutes et incertitudes

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
**Doutes et incertitudes**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor atterrit brutalement sur le balcon de l'appartement de Jane, le souffle court. Le soleil qui se levait derrière lui éclairait la chambre de la jeune femme. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et les rideaux se gonflaient sous le vent.

« Tu en as mis du temps, mon frère. »

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement. La voix de Loki était pourtant faible et basse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es à nouveau perdu dans cette ville Midgardienne ? » ricana le magicien en se plaçant devant Thor, face à la lumière du soleil.

Le blond resta figé, observant son petit frère, bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, des cernes marqués sous ses yeux émeraude.

« Je t'ai vu mourir, » lâcha Thor en faisant un pas devant lui.

« Et moi je t'ai vu bien mieux habillé, » répliqua le brun en fixant les vêtements Midgardien de son frère.

Thor poussa brutalement son frère pour entrer dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, ses yeux s'attardant sur le corps de Jane allongé dans le lit, semblant dormir.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?! » s'écria Thor en se tournant vers le magicien.

« J'ai seulement évité qu'elle vienne nous déranger. »

« Sif avait raison, tu veux la tuer… » lâcha le blond, l'esprit encore chamboulé par tout ceci, brandissant Mjolnir vers lui.

Loki laissa échapper un rire en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

« Tu veux parler de cette Sif là ? » ricana le brun en prenant soudain l'apparence de la jeune guerrière.

Face à la copie conforme de son amie, Thor écarquilla les yeux, et plaqua brutalement la brune contre le mur. Loki changea instantanément de forme, sourire aux lèvres.

« Rassure-toi je ne lui ai rien fait, j'ai seulement voulu que tu viennes ici rapidement, mon temps est compté. Et nous sommes au calme. »

Thor plaça son avant-bras contre la gorge dévoilée de Loki, le fixant dans les yeux.

« As-tu réellement Asgard ? » reprit durement le blond.

« Oui. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Comme je te l'ai dit, le temps m'est compté avant qu'il ne me retrouve. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, ne pouvant lâcher les yeux du magicien. Il avait horriblement mal. Et Loki pouvait très bien le voir dans ses yeux.

« J'ai été démasqué, et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour me cacher. »

« Qu'as-tu fait à Jane ! » répéta le Dieu de la foudre en montrant d'un geste de la main la jeune femme couchée sur le lit.

« Je te l'ai dit, elle est seulement endorm-… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Thor poussa son frère à terre, et déposa Mjolnir contre le dos de Loki qui poussa un cri d'indignation, étant bloqué sur le ventre.

« Non mais quel accueil ! » s'écria Loki en sentant le poids du marteau l'écraser au sol.

Thor s'approcha de Jane, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle respirait toujours.

« Pendant longtemps j'ai hésité à tuer cette mortelle… » fit Loki en serrant les dents, concentrant toute la magie qu'il possédait dans ses bras pour pouvoir se relever.

« Bruce Banner n'a pas réussi à soulever Mjolnir, comment toi le pourrais-tu ? » lâcha Thor en se levant lentement, le visage grave, toisant son frère du regard.

Loki grimaça. Il pouvait très bien utiliser sa magie contre Thor et il serait contraint de reprendre le marteau légendaire, mais ceci équivaudrait à une autre bataille. Et ce n'était en rien ce que voulait Loki.

« Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je ne décide que maintenant du sort de ta mortelle, » continua le magicien en haussant les sourcils, le souffle saccadé.

La tension était palpable. Le blond tentait de contenir toute sa colère, sa tristesse mais aussi, sa déception. Le but de Loki était surement de la pousser à bout.

« Que veux-tu en échange de sa vie… ? » demanda alors Thor en serrant les poings.

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, mais aucun son de vint. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

« Ne peux-tu simplement pas l'oublier ? » siffla le brun avec une soudaine colère.

« Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point me séparer d'elle ? Grâce à Jane tu avais le trône pour toi seul ! Je te connais, tu aurais pu avoir Asgard, tu es le meilleur menteur que je connaisse ! Alors pourquoi viens-tu ici ?! »

« Je veux juste discuter. »

Thor fronça les sourcils, se pencha et reprit Mjolnir, sans lâcher son frère des yeux. Loki se releva lui aussi, une main plaquée contre son dos, s'étirant en grimaçant.

« Je déteste quand tu fais cela… »

Mjolnir tomba à terre de nouveau quand Thor plaqua ses deux mains contre les frêles épaules de son frère, le fixant avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ici… » murmura-t-il.

Intéressant, Thor semblait tout aussi captiver par Jane que par lui. Il lâcha un léger sourire.

« En te faisant passer pour Odin, tu aurais pu longtemps siéger… Mon frère, » continua Thor sans le lâcher, tentant de comprendre les véritables intentions du magicien.

« Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu le trône, Thor. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir été jusqu'à prendre la place de Père et me renvoyer ici, à Midgard ?! »

Loki resta quelques secondes sans dire un mot, regardant avec surprise son frère. Les yeux du blond brillaient de larmes.

« Tout simplement parce je pensais sérieusement que c'était ce que je voulais finalement, » finit-il par avouer.

Thor lâcha subitement Loki comme si ses mains avaient été brulées, et contourna lentement le lit sans lâcher des yeux Jane.

« Réveille-la, » ordonna le Dieu de la Foudre en montrant la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu vois, tu continues… » murmura Loki en se plaçant en face de Thor, un lit comme simple rempart.

« Continuer quoi ? »

Thor suivit le regard de son frère qui fixa le ciel orangé.

« De là-haut, te voir avec cette mortelle en pensant que j'étais… Mort. Te voir le sourire aux lèvres tous les matins quand j'allais rencontrer Heimdall… Je ne pouvais plus le nier. »

« Le trône n'était qu'un prétexte pour que les autres te remarquent… » répondit le blond en plissant les yeux.

« Pour être ton égal. Pour que tu me _regardes_. »

Puis le silence se fit. Thor parut se radoucir, jetant un coup d'œil vers le visage endormi de la jeune femme.

« Je pensais que seul le trône me suffirait, mais ceci m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. »

« Je pensais que tu étais mort… » répéta Thor qui ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il était toujours troublé que son frère s'était joué de lui.

« C'est pour ceci que je suis revenu à toi. »

« Loki… »

« Je suis sincère, je suis las de toute cette histoire… Je pensais réellement savoir ce que je voulais, ma rage n'avait cessé d'évoluer suite à la trahison d'Odin. Il me fallait un but. Il me fallait objectif pour tout surmonter, Thor. »

La voix de Loki était enrouée, et presque aigüe sous la soudaine colère qui emmenait de lui.

« Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Thor sans sourciller, contournant le lit pour s'approcher du brun.

« Je ne sais plus… » rit-il, les larmes aux yeux en reculant d'un pas. « Je pensais que tout serait si simple, mais il y a toujours le grand Thor qui est là ! »

« Tu imagines bien que je ne vais pas rester là… Que je vais retourner à Asgard pour sauver Père. »

« Je le sais. »

« Mais je t'en supplie, épargne Jane. »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, baissant quelque peu les yeux, Thor s'approcha vivement de lui, et agrippa son bras.

« Loki, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! »

« A cause de cette mortelle, je ne peux gouverner tranquillement ! » cria Loki en foudroyant son frère du regard.

« Cette jalousie ne te mènera nulle part. »

« Jalousie ? » répéta Loki en lâchant un rire jaune. « En quoi jalouserais-je cette stupide mortelle, elle périra en moins de temps qu'il ne faudra pour-… »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? »

Loki ne répondit pas, sentant la poigne de son frère enserrer plus son bras.

« Pourquoi ?! » répéta Thor avec hargne. « En pensant que je choisirais de quitter Jane ? Si Sif est ma prochaine partenaire, en viendras-tu aux mêmes tours ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

Loki se métamorphosa soudain en ce magnifique corbeau noir, s'échappant de l'emprise du fils d'Odin.

« Loki ! » cria Thor en le voyant quitter la chambre à toute allure.

Thor s'élança à sa poursuite, et sauta sur l'animal pour le caler entre ses deux mains. Cependant, ils étaient tous deux passé par-dessus le balcon. Le corbeau poussa un cri et tomba en chute libre avec le Dieu de la Foudre qui appela Mjolnir d'une main, son autre, enserrée autour du corps de l'animal.

Il attrapa le marteau peu avant son arrivée contre le sol, s'envolant rapidement pour atterrir un peu plus loin, là où il trouva de la place, à l'abri des regards.

Greenwich. Ceci lui rappela de fort souvenir. Il déglutit, lâcha le marteau légendaire, et fixa le corbeau qui se débattait entre ses mains.

« Reprends ta forme, Loki ! »

L'animal poussa un cri et picora les doigts de Thor qui ne broncha pas. Puis, Loki reprit sa forme originelle, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir rapidement.

« Thor, Asgard tout entier va finir par arriver ici, » lâcha Loki en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant des douleurs contre ses bras suite à la poigne de Thor contre le petit animal.

« Bon sang Loki… Tu le savais avant de venir ici ! Pourquoi venir face à moi ? Sais-tu que d'ici demain, tu pourrais être de nouveau enfermé ou même exécuté pour cet acte envers Asgard ! Qu'as-tu fait à Odin ?! »

« Odin… Il est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être enchanté par sa nouvelle demeure dans les cahots. »

Le vent fouettait leur visage. La brise matinale était rafraichissante, et la colère des deux Dieux s'atténua petit à petit.

« Tu ne prends donc rien au sérieux ? » finit par lâcher le fils d'Odin en secouant la tête, soudain exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère.

« Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? »

« Tu prends tout à la légère. »

« C'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas à tes actes et fonce tête baissée, » répliqua Loki qui avait l'impression de se répéter toujours la même chose.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais lorsque je t'ai fait sortir d'Asgard, avec un plan nettement réfléchi à l'avance, » rétorqua Thor.

« En détruisant la moitié du royaume ? » ricana le brun en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Là tu exagères grandement. »

Loki lâcha un second rire. Finalement, il aimait ces discussions avec son frère. Ceci lui rappelait tellement son enfance. Il haussa donc les épaules et se tourna pour placer ses mains contre le mur de pierre qui le séparait de la Tamise en contrebas. Ces cheveux flottaient au gré du vent.

« D'ailleurs, tu savais que la statue de ton grand-père est toujours en réparation ? Personnellement, je l'aurais remplacé par une statue en mon honneur, ceci aurait un peu rafraichi le paysage et… »

« Loki. »

« Quoi ? »

La voix du Dieu était basse et lasse. Loki tourna la tête vers lui.

« Nous nous éloignons du sujet principal, » rétorqua le blond en prenant place près de son frère, un bras contre le muret.

« Quel sujet ? Parce que nous en avons entamé de nombreux. »

« Cesse un peu de te comporter comme-… »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si ton futur sort t'était égal. »

Loki regarda Thor sérieusement, mais lâcha rapidement un rire, en secouant la tête,

« Mon futur sort ? Tu as déjà préparé quelque chose pour moi, _mon frère_ ? »

Le vent souffla une fois de plus sur les deux hommes, la tension semblait pourtant s'atténuer entre eux.

« Je sais juste que tu t'es attiré les foudres de tous, » reprit Thor en baissant d'un ton.

« De qui ? Je n'ai tué personne. Je me suis fait tué avec honneur, tu l'as même déclaré face à _Odin_, » répliqua Loki qui prit un air outré.

« Tu n'as pas été tué. »

« J'ai pensé mourir. »

« Comment as-tu survécu ? »

C'était la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Thor depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Je t'ai vu mort. Dans mes bras, » insista le blond en attrapant son bras.

« Scène très romantique je dois dire, » ironisa Loki en fixant d'un air amusé la main de Thor contre son bras. « Ta mortelle n'a pas été trop jalouse ? »

« Loki ! »

« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai mis en scène ma propre mort ? »

Ils se fixaient de nouveau yeux dans les yeux.

« Pas si tu m'expliques, » répliqua le Dieu de la Foudre.

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin.

* * *

_Beaucoup de blabla entre Thor et Loki, mais il faut les comprendre, ça fait si longtemps !_

_Je dois dire que cette fois-ci, j'ai été très inspirée pour ce qui est des dialogues._

_Sinon, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)_


	5. Le piège se referme

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
**Le piège se referme**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai mis en scène ma propre mort ? »_

_Ils se fixaient de nouveau yeux dans les yeux. _

_« Pas si tu m'expliques, » répliqua le Dieu de la Foudre._

_Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin._

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, » soupira le brun en fixant soudainement le ciel. « Je pensais réellement mourir. L'épée était empoisonnée par mes soins, mais ma magie l'a fait disparaitre petit à petit de mon organisme. »

« Pourquoi être resté près de cette créature sachant qu'elle ne mourrait pas si facilement ? » souligna Thor en plissant les yeux.

Loki sentit la poigne contre son bras devenir nettement plus forte.

« Soit un peu reconnaissant, je t'ai sauvé, » siffla Loki qui semblait perdre son sang-froid.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu t'es joué de nous. »

« Thor ! Je n'ai tué personne, trahit personne. J'ai juste éliminé des elfes noirs, je t'ai sauvé, toi et cette stupide mortelle ! J'ai _seulement_ placé Odin au cachot à l'abri des regards ! »

Cette fois-ci, Loki coupa tous liens avec Thor, tirant violemment sur son bras. Il se mit à pleuvoir doucement.

« C'est assez pour que Père te condamne. Usurpation d'identité. »

« Aurais-tu pris des cours de vocabulaire ? » ricana Loki en secouant la tête.

Pourtant Thor ne semblait pas rire, et était laissé des sauts d'humeur que lui montrait Loki. Le blond savait que son frère utilisait ceci comme une défense.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis resté près de cette créature ? » demanda soudain Loki en fixant la Tamise, l'air sombre. « Je ne le sais même pas vraiment… Mais imagines-toi, sous toute cette pression… Je suis resté bloquer quelques petites secondes sur ton visage en sang… Voyons, le grand Thor se faire mettre au tapis, c'est rare. »

Loki tournait tout en dérision, et ceci agaçait Thor au plus haut point.

« Qui me dis que ce n'est pas encore un de tes tours ? » railla Thor qui sentait toujours une lueur de moquerie dans la voix du magicien.

Pour toute réponse, Loki lui sourit. C'était un sourire tendre contrairement à ses habituels rictus.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, » lui prévint l'Asgardien en le pointant du doigt.

« Regarde Thor… » lâcha Loki en reculant d'un pas. « Si je n'avais pas enfermé ta mortelle dans ce sommeil profond, aurais-tu commencé une conversation normale avec moi ? »

« Tu appelles ça _normal_ ? »

« _Stable_ je veux dire. Sans bagarre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Thor resta silencieux. Il pleuvait toujours plus. L'eau dégoulinait contre leur visage, mais ceci leur importait peu. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau.

« Avoir cette femme en _otage_ me permet de te voir sans que tu te soucies d'elle. J'ai aussi en quelque sorte une protection. »

« Lâche, » répondit Thor en lâchant un sourire désabusé, secouant la tête, totalement désillusionné.

Loki haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

« J'ai toujours été comme ça, » avoua-t-il simplement.

« Lâche ? »

« Non. Protéger mes arrières. »

« J'ai pourtant l'impression que là où tu te diriges, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui te protège. »

Loki jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil vers le ciel. Thor comprit qu'il vérifiait de temps à autre si les gardes d'Asgard ne s'approchaient pas de Midgard.

« J'ai perdu ta confiance, je suis donc seul et ridiculement vulnérable. »

Thor remarqua des larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de son frère, et pourtant il souriait toujours, paraissant se désintéresser de son sort.

« Tout d'abord, il faut que je te dise que je te suis reconnaissant. Pour nous avoir conduits hors d'Asgard, » avoua soudainement Thor.

Il pleuvait encore, et nettement plus fort.

« Quel changement venant de ta part, Odinson, » ricana Loki en écartant les bras, levant la tête vers le ciel sombre. « Est-ce ta tristesse qui coule sur nous telle une cascade ? »

Les gouttes de pluie s'écoulaient doucement contre les paumes ouvertes de Loki qui tira la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour apprécier cette sensation de bien-être.

« Je te remercie d'avoir suivi le plan à la lettre, » continua Thor ne prenant pas compte les dires du magicien.

« Je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Je me serais retrouvé avec Malekith et Thor sur le dos, » répondit Loki par automatisme en ouvrant alors les yeux pour fixer à nouveau son frère.

« Je te remercie aussi de m'avoir en quelque sorte sauvé. »

« _En quelque sorte_ ? Comment ça _en quelque sorte_ ? »

« Tu t'es fait _tuer_. »

« Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition du mot « tuer ». »

« Ne prends pas de travers mes paroles, » s'énerva le fils d'Odin qui voyait l'amusement de Loki dans ses yeux.

Le tonnerre s'abattit bien plus proche d'eux, si bien que Loki se retourna pour fixer un second éclair zébrer le ciel. Il lâcha un sourire, et reporta son attention sur son frère.

« J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi ! » s'exclama Loki en haussant d'un ton pour que sa voix couvre le son de la pluie qui tombait maintenant à torrent.

« C'est pour ça que je te remercie. »

Il pleuvait bien trop pour que ceci soit normal. Thor plissa les yeux, sous toutes les gouttes qui fouettaient son visage et s'approcha de Loki.

« Mais tu es venu avec un but précis, je te connais, » répliqua le blond.

Les lèvres de Loki étaient tremblantes. Etait-ce la fraicheur de la pluie ? Non, Loki avait le sang des géants du froid qui coulait dans ses veines, c'était impossible.

« Tu deviens lassant… » fit Loki en secouant la tête.

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Je voulais juste parler avec toi. Nous n'avions pas eu vraiment l'occasion. »

Thor voulut répliquer, mais rien ne vint, il fronça donc les sourcils, et plaça une main contre l'épaule de Loki.

« Et avec cette mortelle qui te suivait comme ton ombre… » railla Loki en se dégageant de Thor, tentant de l'observer sévèrement.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? » demanda Thor en haussant les sourcils.

« Est-ce de l'amour réel ? »

« Oui. »

Loki tenta un sourire, un rire, mais finit par secouer la tête, les lèvres toujours tremblantes. Et Thor aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas seulement de la pluie qui coulait sur les joues pâles du magicien.

« Très bien… » finit par dire le brun en reculant d'un pas.

Puis, il ferma les yeux, et disparut au milieu d'une lueur verte sous le cri de Thor qui se précipita vers lui. Mais il se stoppa net sous la pluie et leva la tête vers le ciel gris. Il sentait une haute énergie, le Bifrost avait été ouvert. Etaient-ce les gardes d'Asgard qui arrivaient ?

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Thor serra les poings, attrapa Mjolnir, et s'envola dans le ciel, voulant retrouver Jane. Loki était-il partit ? Ou Jane était-elle encore en danger après ce qu'il avait avoué à son frère.

Encore une fois, il arriva en trombe dans la chambre de Jane qui était toujours allongée, Loki debout, bras croisés, semblant l'attendre.

« Eloigne-toi d'elle… » lui prévint Thor en pointant Mjolnir vers lui.

« Ils arrivent, » fit Loki en montrant d'un geste du menton le ciel gris derrière Thor.

Thor s'approcha de son frère, pour ainsi faire en sorte qu'il ne s'enfuit pas une seconde fois, mais Loki lui attrapa le bras.

« Ca ne va surement pas être agréable, » lui avoua Loki en haussant les sourcils.

Le blond ne compris pas tout de suite, voulut répliquer, mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sentit le sol sous ses pieds s'écrouler, et le paysage autour de lui se flouter. Puis, ce fut du noir, ne pouvant respirer correctement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait discerner, c'était la poigne de Loki contre son bras.

Puis, un décor tout autre se dessina autour de lui. Des pierres sombres l'entouraient, et il faisant chaud. A première vue, il se trouvait dans un repaire souterrain. Il put voir des ordinateurs, des câbles électroniques trainer à terre, et des caisses pleines d'armes.

« Ce ne serait pas le repaire que tu avais à Midgard quand-… » commença Thor en se tournant vers Loki.

Mais il se coupa, Loki venant de tomber à terre, le souffle court, une main contre son cœur. Puis, Thor vit juste à sa droite que Jane aussi avait été téléportée, allongée sur un des nombreux bureaux en poussière.

« Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici ? » lâcha Thor en fronçant les sourcils, vérifiant une énième fois si le poult de Jane battait toujours.

« Oui, merci, je vais bien… » siffla le brun en se redressant difficilement, ayant utilisé énormément de magie pour faire ce voyage.

Loki dut se laisser tomber sur une chaise qui trainait juste à sa gauche, plaquant ses coudes contre ses cuisses, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais épris d'elle à ce point. Nous allons vérifier si tu l'aimes réellement, » fit alors le Jotun en faisant apparaître au creux de sa main ce qui ressemblait à une seringue Asgardienne.

« Oh… Que fais-tu avec ça ? » s'exclama le blond en se mettant sur ses gardes.

Loki lâcha un rire en se levant difficilement, plaquant une main contre son crâne.

« Vois-tu, être roi, c'est étrangement… Ennuyant par moments, » ricana Loki d'une voix presque lasse. « C'est pour ceci que parfois, je prenais la forme d'un garde et me rendais dans les bas-fonds d'Asgard… Cherchant divers ingrédients, magie, potion… »

Thor louchait presque sur l'étrange fiole que maintenait toujours son frère.

« Et j'ai fini par concocter une étrange substance… Pensant un jour pouvoir m'en servir. »

Une fois de plus, les yeux de Loki brillaient. Cependant, celui-ci attrapa le bras de Jane, tirant sur sa manche pour dévoiler sa peau.

« Loki ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria Thor en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais ce fut trop tard, Loki venait d'enfoncer l'aiguille argentée dans la peau de la jeune femme, injectant une partie du produit violacée.

Thor repoussa violemment Loki, fixant par la suite Jane toujours endormie.

« Que lui as-tu injecté ?! » s'exclama le blond avec fureur.

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son ne vint. Encore une fois, il sentait une sorte de jalousie. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Voir Thor si attentionné avec Jane le faisait horriblement souffrir.

« Connais-tu Blanche-Neige ? » demanda alors le brun en faisant disparaitre son léger sourire.

« Je n'en ai que faire de tes contes ! »

La hargne était réellement présente dans la voix de son frère.

« Je voulais te faire confiance Loki ! Je le voulais véritablement ! » cria le blond en maintenant fermement le bras de la jeune femme. « Mais… ! »

« Blanche-Neige est un conte Midgardien, » commença Loki étrangement calme, contournant doucement son frère. « Il conte l'histoire d'une jeune femme empoisonnée par une méchante sorcière… Et bien sûr, en aucun cas je ne suis la méchante sorcière. Et seul un amour véritable peut la sauver. »

« Arrête avec ces idiotes ! »

« Je suis sérieux. Si cette mortelle est celle que tu aimes le plus sur cette terre, celle qui est faite pour toi, un simple baiser la réveillera. »

Thor ne rétorqua plus, conscient que son frère ne cessera pas son petit jeu. Il repoussa Loki et se pencha au-dessus de Jane, fixant son visage endormi.

« Pourquoi tant de peur ? Je ne mens pas, » reprit Loki en voyant le doute planer chez Thor. « Si jamais tu la réveilles, j'admets ma défaite. »

Le blond observa son frère quelques secondes, puis, plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Jane. Loki resta silencieux, fixant sombrement le couple face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait la tuer dans la pire des souffrances. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il lâcha un sourire lorsque Thor se redressa, la bouche entrouverte, observant le visage de la jeune femme.

« Loki qu'as-tu fait ? Elle ne se réveille pas ! C'était ton plan ? Tu te joues de moi ! »

Thor plaqua brutalement le brun contre une pile de caisse, le brun incapable de se défendre, encore trop faible à cause de sa magie utilisée.

« J'en suis rassuré, » se moqua Loki en haussant les sourcils.

« QUOI ?! »

« Cette mortelle n'est pas ta promise. »

« Tu mens ! Ta fiole n'était que du poison ! »

Les mains de Thor se serrèrent autour des épaules du brun qui lâcha échapper une grimace sous la douleur.

« Je ne mens pas, » tenta le brun en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jane toujours endormie.

Soudain, Thor parut se radoucir, lâchant les épaules de son frère, plissant les yeux.

« Tu te calmes ? As-tu compris qu'elle n'est pas celle qui-… » commença le magicien avant de se faire couper.

« J'ai toujours douté… D'une petite chose, » fit Thor en fixant par la suite la jeune femme allongée sur la table. « Si ceci ne marche pas sur Jane, alors ça ne peut marcher que pour l'autre personne. »

« Tu veux encore un peu de ce poison ? Je t'en prie, va voir que toutes tes mortelles ou cette… Sif, ne sont rien ! »

Loki lâcha un rire rauque, tandis que Thor resta calme, ce qui était étrange venant de sa part. Soudain, le blond intercepta la fiole Asgardienne des mains du brun, sans aucune force.

« Nous allons tester tes dires, » déclara-t-il en fixant étrangement le liquide violet que contenait la fiole.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu me fais confiance à ce point ? »

« Si tu me dis la vérité, je retournerais à Asgard. C'est bien ce que tu veux ? »

« Surement, » sourit le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Tu m'exaspères. »

« Quoi ? Je sais que si je retourne à Asgard, tu me poursuivras pour sauver Odin. Dans tous les cas, je suis fini. »

Thor secoua la tête en soupirant, enserrant plus fortement la fiole.

« Je ne comprends donc toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es lancé dans la gueule du loup. »

« Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, » lui répondit seulement Loki en s'adossant au tas de caisse, sourire faible aux lèvres.

Puis, Thor attrapa le bras de Loki sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, tentant de dégager le tissu de sa peau.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lâcha Loki en tirant sur son bras, semblant soudain paniqué.

Le blond découvrit rapidement des veines bleutées juste au-dessus de la paume de Loki, et y planta rapidement l'aiguille. Le brun lâcha un cri de surprise en tentant de se dégager.

« Je ne compte pas de tuer, » reprit le fils d'Odin en dégageant l'aiguille de son poignet, une fois la fiole vide.

« Tu… Tu es fou ! » s'exclama Loki en se laissant lentement glisser le long de la pile de caisses, une main plaquée contre son poignet.

« Nous allons voir si tu as raison. Si tu as tort, je pourrais toujours sauver Jane à Asgard, et toi… Tu resteras comme cette _Blanche-Neige_. »

« Tu… Tu ne… ? » articula le brun en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Chut. »

Puis, Loki tomba inconscient, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son buste, la tête penchée en avant, sous le regard désillusionné de Thor.

* * *

_Cette histoire de "Blanche Neige", j'avais tellement envie de l'intégrer dans une de mes fictions._

_Vous êtes donc face à un de mes coups de folie, j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu. _

_Laissez vos avis, et merci pour vos reviews :3_


	6. Un amour incontestable

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
**Un amour incontestable**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_« Nous allons voir si tu as raison. Si tu as tort, je pourrais toujours sauver Jane à Asgard, et toi… Tu resteras comme cette Blanche-Neige. »_

_« Tu… Tu ne… ? » articula le brun en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux._

_« Chut. »_

_Puis, Loki tomba inconscient, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son buste, la tête penchée en avant, sous le regard désillusionné de Thor._

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Jane, le regard ailleurs.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas toi que j'aimais le plus… Pourtant je le pensais. Tu es une femme brillante, magique, sublime. Si je devais finir avec une femme ça serait toi, Jane. »

Puis, il se pencha vers Loki, et l'allongea au sol, observant silencieusement son visage endormit. Il resta quelque temps à le contempler. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de son frère aussi calme et apaisé.

Thor espérait réellement que ceci marcherait.

« Peut-être que c'est toi finalement, » reprit-il en secouant doucement la tête. « Toi la base de mes tourments étant jeune. »

Puis, il se pencha, et déposa un léger baiser contre les lèvres du magicien. Un simple contact. Ce n'était en rien un baiser comme dans les contes. Mais emplit d'espoir. Il se recula enfin, mais rien ne se produisit. Les paupières de Loki restèrent closes.

« J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te faire confiance… » murmura Thor en secouant la tête, se redressant lentement. « C'est donc Jane que je choisirai. »

Soudain, Loki se redressa instantanément, les yeux écarquillés, haletant comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant longtemps. Thor resta figé, fixant son frère assis à même le sol qui semblait totalement déboussolé.

« Qu…Qu'as-tu fait ?! » s'exclama Loki en levant les yeux vers son frère, fixant par la suite ses mains comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien éveillé.

« Tu… Ca… Ca a marché ? » lâcha le blond en haussant les sourcils, son élan de colère disparaissant soudain.

« Tu m'as injecté le poison ? Es-tu fou ?! »

« Tu m'avais dit que… »

Puis, Loki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que ça a… Marché ? » demanda le brun en se redressant lentement, évitant le regard de son frère.

« Et toi tu es en train de me dire que tu n'étais pas sûr de son efficacité ? » s'exclama soudain le blond en montrant la fiole de poison qu'il maintenait toujours entre ses doigts.

« Oh… Alors le grand Thor Odinson préfère son frère à la mortelle ? » ricana donc Loki en haussant les épaules, se levant difficilement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, et Thor put lire une once de malice dans les yeux du magicien. Celui-ci plaça ses mains derrière son dos et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un de tes tours ? » se méfia le fils d'Odin en plissant les yeux.

« Pas exactement. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'injecter ceci. »

« Parce que tout le reste était programmé ?! »

Loki recula d'un pas, sentant la colère monter à nouveau chez Thor.

« Pas en partie, » tenta tout de même le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Loki ! Tu voulais seulement enfermer… Jane et d'autres dans un sommeil qui-… »

« Je suis juste désespéré. »

Thor qui allait répliquer, se stoppa. Les yeux de Loki brillaient à nouveau de larmes. Cette fois-ci, il lui adressait un sourire triste.

« Réveille Jane tout de suite, » ordonna soudain Thor qui ne voulait pas tomber une seconde fois dans un piège.

« Oh, ça n'a jamais été ta préoccupation première apparemment. »

« Réveille-la. »

Face au ton pourtant sombre de son frère, Loki soupira en baissant la tête, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme toujours endormie.

« Réfléchi bien à tout ceci… Tu as ouvert les yeux n'est ce pas ? Tu as besoin de moi. Comme j'ai besoin de toi. Nous nous complétons, » fit doucement Loki en passant sa main au-dessus du corps de Jane pour y extraire le poison à l'aide de sa magie. « Voilà la mortelle est sauve. »

« Ce que tu fais là n'a plus aucun sens, » répondit Thor qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son frère.

« Me laisseras-tu aux mains d'Odin ? » demanda Loki en levant ses yeux brillants vers lui.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais fait s'il te voulait mort. »

« Or, il me voudra surement mort maintenant. »

« Tu veux que je garantisse ta survie… ? »

Puis, ce fut le silence. Un silence lourd.

« Fais ce que tu crois juste. Je regarde le spectacle. Qu'ai-je à perdre maintenant ? » trancha soudain Loki en haussant les épaules.

« Le trône. »

« Je ne serais jamais roi en tant que Loki… Laufeyson. »

Loki grimaça sous ce nom.

« Voyons voir si le grand Thor Odinson fuit face à ce qu'il ressent vraiment comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant, » compléta Loki en tournant les talons.

« Tu as fait la même chose. »

« Mais je suis venu à toi. »

Toujours de dos, Loki ne se retourna pas, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« En fait, tu es venu ici pour t'amuser, car ta vie t'importe peu actuellement, » reprit Thor en baissant d'un ton, voyant du coin de l'œil, Jane se réveiller doucement.

« Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Cette fois-ci, Loki lui fit face, mains derrière le dos, sourire malicieux gravé sur les lèvres.

« J'apprends que finalement, je suis _celui_ que tu chéris le plus… » minauda-t-il en se penchant en avant.

« En quoi cela peut t'avancer… Mes sentiments sont toujours là, mais de plus en plus flouté par des actes… »

Le sourire de Loki disparut rapidement. Il pouvait réellement voir de la déception dans les yeux de son frère.

« Réfléchi, je ferais ce que tu as décidé… Mais pense que ceci peut nous apporter des choses surprenantes… »

Après ses dires, Loki concentra le peu de magie qu'il lui restait et disparut. Thor baissa donc la tête, le cœur gros, puis fixa Jane qui se redressait, les yeux mi-clos en baillant.

« Maintenant je suis pareil… Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis maintenant… »

Puis, il rejoignit Jane, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il savait dorénavant que le sentiment qu'il lui portait n'était en rien de l'amour. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait.

De plus, il devait prendre rapidement une décision. De ce qu'il devait faire pour le futur du royaume, son père et son frère. Car Loki manquait cruellement de magie pour le moment, et si tout Asgard le recherchait, il serait rapidement débusqué.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'est avec angoisse et hâte que Thor traversait les immenses couloirs d'Asgard. Heimdall l'avait prévenu que Sif et les trois guerriers étaient à la recherche d'Odin, accompagné d'un bon nombre de magiciens et membres du Conseil qui avaient été appelés en renfort, tandis que l'autre moitié du royaume était à la recherche de Loki. Dont un puissant sorcier qui ne tarderait pas à le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Le gardien des portes ne semblait pas au courant de l'interaction entre lui et Loki, signe que son frère avait très certainement dû les cacher avec son peu de magie.

« Thor ! »

Sif et une dizaine de guerriers se stoppèrent devant le Dieu de la foudre, armes à la main. La jeune femme semblait haletante.

« Es-tu au courant de ce qui se produit ici ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement en s'approchant de son ami.

« Oui… Heimdall m'a tout expliqué, » mentit le blond en hochant la tête, déposant une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de la brune. « Nous allons retrouver Odin. »

« Nous l'avons trouvé, Thor, » déclara-t-elle. « Dans les profondeurs d'Asgard. De puissants sorciers sont en train de désenchanter les portes et détruire les sortilèges qui enferment Odin. »

Les dires de Sif furent appuyés par des regards lourds et hochement de tête des guerriers derrière elle.

« Loki payera pour ses actes, » lâcha l'un des gardes qui semblait être le chef de cette petite armée.

« Viens avec nous, » lui implora la jeune femme. « Aide-nous à le retrouver. »

Ce qu'ils ignoraient et que Thor savait, c'était que Loki n'avait nullement besoin d'avoir autant de guerriers à ses trousses. Il était bien trop faible pour se cacher éternellement.

« Il faut que je vois Père de mes propres yeux, je vous épaulerais rapidement, » promit le blond en lâchant la jeune femme. »

Sif hocha donc la tête, et fit signe aux guerriers de la suivre. Une fois que la jeune femme disparut de son champ de vision, Thor changea de direction, et se précipita dans les quartiers les plus paisibles du palais. Ceux où Frigga aimait se rendre.

La pièce la plus haute du palais, qui contenait de puissants objets, armes magiques ou non. Là, caché derrière une des étagères de la bibliothèque, un chemin dissimulé mena Thor jusqu'à ladite salle.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Tout simplement parce que la magie ne l'intéressait guère. Il y avait d'immense table où étaient entreposés des parchemins et livres poussiéreux. Des étagères où étaient rangées diverses fioles, flacons et petits coffres tapissaient les murs.

Et pourtant, ceci ne ressemblaient en rien à de la magie noire. Il y trônait une aura de bienveillance et de chaleur, tandis que la lumière de l'extérieur se reflétait contre les miroirs pour ainsi éclairer parfaitement la pièce.

« Prince Thor ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

Le prince se tourna donc vers la source de la voix. C'était une femme que Thor avait déjà rencontrée par le passé, souvent accompagné de sa mère.

« Vous êtes-… » commença Thor en plissant un peu les yeux.

« Je suis le professeur de votre chère mère, mon Prince. »

Elle se courba quelque peu et lui sourit tendrement. Cette femme devait donc être vieille, Frigga ayant appris la magie durant son plus jeune âge. Pourtant, celle-ci semblait si jeune et frêle. Ses cheveux étaient retirés en arrière dans un chignon impeccable, tandis qu'une robe blanche tombait sur ses pieds et dévoilaient ses avant-bras si fins. Ceci devait être dû à la magie.

« J'ai aussi enseigné à votre frère lorsque notre reine occupait sa place, » continua-t-elle en refermant doucement un livre encore ouvert placé contre l'immense table.

Du coin de l'œil, Thor crut reconnaitre l'écriture de Loki dans celui-ci.

« C'est vous qui protégez cet endroit ? » demanda le blond en balayant la pièce immense du regard.

« Effectivement. Sous les ordres d'Odin. Aucun objet ne doit sortir d'ici. »

Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était face à une puissante magicienne qui gardait ses lieux. Très certainement qu'il ne le laisserait pas quitter cette pièce avec l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Mais que venez-vous faire ici ? » demanda ensuite la jeune femme.

« J'étais venu… Chercher un objet justement, » avoua-t-il en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas garder longtemps son secret enfoui en lui, ayant déjà fait face à de grands magiciens.

Elle baissa les yeux, paraissant désolée.

« Je ne peux accepter ceci. J'en suis navré. »

Ses paroles étaient nettes et précises. Elle était aussi digne que Heimdall envers le roi.

« Je vous en conjure. Après cette folie, je pourrais reprendre les rênes d'Asgard apaisé et calmé. »

Un éclair brilla dans les yeux de la magicienne qui recula de quelques pas. Oui, même Thor fut surpris de ses dires. Il était prêt à prendre le pouvoir d'Asgard. C'était son destin. Il en était sûr.

« Ceci dépend donc de l'objet, » conclut la jeune femme en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

« Mère m'a conté une fois une histoire, et elle affirmait à Loki que l'objet de cette légende était en lieu sûr, ici. »

« Prince Thor… Je sais ce que vous cherchez… » avoua-t-elle soudain en secouant la tête. « Mais je ne peux vous le donner. »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses. Pas de ce qui se passe réellement en dehors d'Asgard, mais je sais déduire les choses. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'une des immenses fenêtres qui dévoilait le coucher du soleil.

« Vous voulez aider l'ennemi d'Asgard, » finit-elle sans regarder le Dieu.

« Odin n'a pas encore donné aucun ordre, je ne suis donc pas en infraction, » tenta Thor en serrant les poings.

Puis, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, et parut se concentrer. Pendant ce temps-là, Thor resta silencieux, voyant le temps passer. Tant pis. S'il devait utiliser la force pour prendre l'objet, il le ferait.

« J'accepte, » fit soudain la magicienne en rouvrant les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Thor croyait avoir mal entendu. Il fronça donc les sourcils.

« Le voici, » continua la jeune femme en ouvrant sa paume qui s'entoura d'une fumée blanche.

Un talisman apparut au creux de sa main. C'était une plume d'un blanc immaculé, accrochée à une chaîne en or. Thor haussa les sourcils. C'était exactement comme dans ces contes.

« Sa magie est-elle réelle ? » demanda Thor en approchant sa main du talisman.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Mais vous risquez de perdre de vue ce qui vous est cher. »

Thor referma son poing le cœur lourd, mais finit par saisir la plume entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » questionna le blond en refermant ses doigts contre l'objet précieux.

« Les paroles de votre mère avec qui je peux parfois communiquer… » sourit doucement la jeune femme.

Thor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuris.

« Elle a confiance en vous, Thor. Et en votre frère. »

Sous ses mots, la jeune femme disparut comme elle était apparue. Thor ferma doucement les yeux.

« Merci, mère. »

* * *

_Quel est donc cet étrange objet ? :)_

_A mercredi prochain pour la suite de cette fiction !_

_Merci à Caroleanne et Joulua pour vos reviews et d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage ! Merci à tous les autres aussi !_


	7. Disparaître aux yeux de tous

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
**Disparaître aux yeux de tous**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Sa magie était trop faible et les guerriers d'Asgard remuaient tous le périmètre de la terre. Le temps qu'il refasse le plein d'énergie, Loki serait déjà sous les barreaux.

Là, assis à même le sol contre le mur d'une grotte en face de la mer, il attendait, genoux repliés contre lui. Il était allé face à Thor pour lui faire mal. Le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert face à un amour qui avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

Mais la situation avait changé.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Loki ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire. Qu'allait être la décision de Thor ? Que faire si des guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents, plein de vengeance le trouvaient ici ? Devait-il rester ici à attendre le verdict ?

Mais depuis que Thor ait été percé à jour, Loki se voyait encore plus sombrer dans le doute. Cette petite lueur d'espoir lui donnait envie de se battre pour arriver à ses fins.

Quand il était allé voir Thor, c'était pour lui faire mal certes. Mais aussi pour que le monde puisse enfin avoir raison de lui, et le faire disparaitre en lui arrachant la vie. Car jusqu'ici, la vie lui importait peu.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. C'était décidé. Il ne s'opposerait plus. Il ferait face à son destin.

_Qui le trouvera en premier ? _Thor ? Ou l'armée d'Asgard ?

« Le gardien avait raison, il est facile de te trouver avec ton peu de magie. »

Loki fixa le guerrier, un magicien puissant d'Asgard qui venait de se placer à l'entrée de la grotte. Alors le destin en avait décidé ainsi ?

Il se leva donc doucement, sans lâcher des yeux son adversaire. Mais pourtant, Loki ne fit pas appel à son peu de magie, non. Il resta face au magicien d'Asgard en lui souriant.

« Qu'on en finisse, » fit Loki en écartant les bras comme pour montrer qu'il était inoffensif.

Le magicien resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Ses deux mains prirent une teinte violacée, signe qu'il n'allait surement pas être compréhensif avec Loki.

Mais le brun s'en fichait. Il connaissait son destin. Si Thor l'avait laissé seul ici, c'était qu'il était parti. Et plus rien ne pourrait le protéger. Le protéger d'Odin par exemple, qui finirait rapidement par sortir de sa cellule. Le protéger du Conseil, des amis de Thor et même, de ce magicien que Loki aurait pu surement mettre au tapis s'il avait tous ses pouvoirs.

« Tu seras docile avec nous, je t'en assure sale traître ! » lâcha le puissant magicien.

Et pourtant, Loki continuait de sourire doucement, mais gardait un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Le goût amer de l'abandon. Une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, au moment où Loki allait affronter sa sentence face à cet homme, celui-ci vint s'écraser contre le mur de la grotte, et fut assommé sous ce coup puissant.

Loki resta stupéfait, et croisa le regard bleuté de Thor. Celui-ci était en sueur, Mjolnir contre sa paume, fixant l'homme complètement assommé par le marteau légendaire, n'ayant pas vu venir ce coup phénoménal.

« Je vois que je suis arrivé à temps… » fit Thor en laissant Mjolnir tomber à terre.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« J'ai suivi la puissance titanesque de ce magicien, qui n'avait qu'une envie. _Te_ _retrouver_. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant un petit moment en silence, et Thor brisa ce calme.

« Tu avais donc décidé de te rendre sans rechigner ? » demanda-t-il.

Loki haussa les épaules, se pencha vers l'homme qui commençait à se réveiller et fit apparaître de lourdes chaîne autour de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Ma décision n'est pas celle que tu attends, Loki, » avoua soudain le blond en sortant une petite pochette en soie qu'il gardait dans le col de son armure.

« Je n'attendais aucune décision particulière. »

Loki lâcha un rire tout en faisant quelques pas vers l'entrée de la grotte, pour ainsi fixer la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Puis, Thor prit la parole en rejoignant son frère.

« Je… J'ai décidé de te laisser une chance de t'enfuir et de recommencer une vie loin d'ici. Sur n'importe quel royaume, n'importe quel lieu. Mais… Tu ne peux pas retourner sur Asgard après ce que tu as fait… »

Loki fixa quelques secondes son frère qui ne détacha pas son regard de l'eau bleutée.

« Tout me porte à croire que tu n'as pas fait cette décision par… Réel choix, » fit le brun en haussant les sourcils.

Thor se racla la gorge, et ouvrit la pochette pour en sortir le fameux pendentif. A la vue de la plume blanche qui était accrochée à la petite chaine, Loki fronça les sourcils.

« C'est… L'objet qu'utilisait… »

« Qu'utilisait la magicienne de ce vieux conte pour disparaître aux yeux du monde et fuir pour un monde meilleur, loin des sauvages de son royaume. »

La magicien secoua la tête et lâcha un second rire.

« Tu as été assez naïf pour croire que cet objet existait ? »

« Mais il existe ! » lâcha le blond en lui tendant le pendentif. « Cette femme dans la plus haute tour du palais ! Elle m'a donné ceci ! Notre mère lui a ordonné de me donner ce pendentif ! »

« Mère ? » répéta inconsciemment Loki en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« La magicienne peut sentir son âme… Et elle nous fait confiance. »

Thor attrapa le poignet de Loki, et déposa le collier si précieux au creux de sa main.

« Si tu le mets autour de ton cou, plus personne ne pourra sentir ta magie. Aux yeux de tous, tu seras mortel. Asgard tout entier va te perdre de vue. »

Loki fixa la plume blanche. Ceci était un don du ciel. Utiliser sa magie pour se téléporter sans se faire réparer par Heimdall ou les magiciens des autres royaumes ? Pourvoir dormir sereinement sans avoir peur de se faire repérer ? Parcourir le monde sans craindre de se faire retrouver ?

C'était parfait. Trop parfait… Mais et Thor ?

« Maintenant disparaît, » lança le fils d'Odin en faisant quelques pas vers le fond de la grotte pour fixer l'Asgardien somnolant et attraper Mjolnir.

Loki prit au dépourvu, haussa les sourcils et lança un regard angoissé vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

S'il disparaissait, il ne pourrait jamais retourner près de Thor. S'en était sûr. Et jamais Thor ne le retrouverait. S'il partait à sa recherche bien sûr.

« Pars d'ici avec que je ne change d'avis. »

Thor fit mine de s'en aller, Mjolnir en main, prêt à s'envoler, mais se stoppa quelques pas après, et serra les poings. Loki lâcha alors un léger sourire en ouvrant le fermoir du collier pour ainsi maintenir la chaîne entre ses deux mains.

« Très bien, je vais disparaître de ton regard… Et peut-être trouver un royaume qui ne connaît pas mon nom. »

Thor ne se retourna pas, le cœur lourd. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. S'était mieux ainsi, ou Odin risquait de punir sévèrement Loki. Si ce n'était pas lui, ça serait de la part du Conseil. Le destin de Loki était réellement flou s'il restait à découvert.

« Merci, mon frère. »

Cette phrase était de trop pour Thor.

Loki s'apprêta à refermer l'attache du collier autour de son cou, mais fut arrêté par une main puissante qui tira sur la chaîne pour la lui faire lâcher. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les paumes de Thor se plaquer contre sa mâchoire, et l'attirer brusquement dans un baiser brutal.

Loki succomba totalement, étant trop désespéré pour refuser cet échange, et plaça doucement ses deux mains autour du cou de Thor.

Sous ce baiser qui devint rapidement passionné, Thor laissa tomber le pendentif à terre. Oubliant ceci pour les quelques secondes à venir.

Avant que Loki ne disparaisse à jamais de sa vue.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ce fut avec amertume que Thor fit face à son Père.

A son retour, Sif et les trois guerriers l'avaient très vite rejoint au Bifrost pour lui annoncer qu'Odin avait été libéré et guérit de ses durs jours de prison.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant son père. Celui-ci, placé sur son trône, le visage froid, fixait son fils en contrebas. Thor en fut soulagé, mais ne fut pas pour autant heureux de le voir, n'ayant su sa disparition qu'en début de matinée.

« Père, vous nous êtes revenu, » fit Thor en s'approchant de lui.

Odin hocha seulement la tête et congédia d'un geste de la main les quelques membres du conseil qui surveillaient toujours les lieux au cas où Loki tenterait une seconde fourberie.

« Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait, » reprit soudain Odin une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Thor fronça les sourcils, ne paraissant pas comprendre.

« Seul Heimdall et moi-même sommes au courant de ce que tu as dérobé. »

Le sang de Thor se glaça. Il pensait que Heimdall était trop occupé à faire passer des armées d'Asgard à travers le Bifrost pour s'occuper de ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Tu as donc donné ce pendentif à ton frère. »

_Son frère_ ? Odin semblait pourtant calme.

« Il ne représente plus une menace, Père. J'ai voulu… Lui donner une seconde chance. »

« Aux vues des sentiments que tu lui portes, je n'ai aucunement envie de commencer une conversation sur la gravité de ton action. »

Thor ne répondit pas. Son père était-il au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte ?

« Mais je ne vais pas commencer par cette histoire maintenant… Le temps presse. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda le blond, la gorge nouée.

Il avait réellement peur. Son père était trop calme. Il ne laisserait jamais Loki s'envoler comme ceci.

« Je voudrais reprendre toute cette histoire depuis le début même, » déclara Odin.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire à l'extérieur, et les torches de la salle du trône s'allumèrent une à une.

« Toi et tes amis sont responsables des violences commises sur les guerriers d'Asgard, » commença Odin.

C'est ce que Thor redoutait. Malgré leurs gestes héroïques, et malgré le temps qui était passé, Odin ne pouvait pas laisser passer cet écart de comportement. Ne serait-ce que pour le peuple.

« C'était pour la bonne cause… » tenta tout de même Thor qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en échapper.

« Il y a eu de nombreux blessés, » continua Odin en se levant.

« Père, devons-nous réellement avoir cette conversation ? Aurais-tu préféré avoir des centaines de morts sur la conscience suite aux représailles de Malekith ? »

Odin descendit une seconde marche sans lâcher son fils des yeux. « Tu as fait évader un prisonnier, l'un des plus dangereux qui plus est. »

« Nous avions impérativement besoin de Loki. »

« Qui par la suite est venu jusqu'à Asgard en se prétendant mort à tes yeux pour s'emparer du trône en me jetant dans les plus profonds cachots du palais, prenant mon apparence pour te tromper. »

« Nous parlerons des méfaits de Loki plus tard, c'est de moi dont nous parlons. »

Le Dieu aux cheveux blancs fut au niveau de Thor et s'approcha de lui, sceptre en main.

« C'est bien toi qui as contrôlé le vaisseau qui a conduit Jane Foster et Loki en dehors d'Asgard...? »

« En partie, » répondit Thor en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Destruction de la Tour d'observation avec tous les livres sacrés qu'elle contenait, » énuméra Odin en fixant son royaume à travers les grandes colonnes. « Avec, de plus, la destruction d'une des plus vieilles statues du Royaume. »

« Mon grand-père je sais, Loki me l'a très clairement fait remarquer. »

« Destruction d'une partie de cette ville Midgardienne... Londres ? »

« Avec l'aide précieuse de Malekith. »

« Thor... Tu nous as trahis... »

Le blond serra les poings. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Que cherchait Odin, bon sang ?

« J'assumerais mes actes, la tête haute, » trancha Thor en le foudroyant du regard. « J'assume le fait que Loki ait lui aussi trahi. Mais c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes de nouveau ici. Il aurait pu gouverner très longtemps s'il en avait eu envie. Et je suppose qu'en vue de son absence, je vais devoir me rendre coupable de ses actions… Eh bien, je le ferai. C'est moi seul qui aie décidé de faire sortir Loki de prison. Et c'est moi qui aie fait en sorte qu'il puisse disparaître de vos yeux en volant un objet très important. Je suis donc prêt à recevoir ma sentence. »

Odin lâcha soudain un sourire qui déstabilisa Thor.

« Thor, tes paroles sont dignes d'un roi sage et exemplaire. »

« Pardon ? »

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tu assumes pleinement les actes de sacrifice qui t'ont mené à la victoire. Tu as su faire ce qui était bien pour ton peuple, certes en prenant d'énormes risques. Malgré la perte d'êtres chers... Comme ta mère, ou même Loki, tu as su continuer. Tu es réellement digne de monter sur le trône. »

« Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un test ? » s'étonna Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

« Effectivement. Le temps est compté, il nous faut un Roi bon. »

« Mais... J'ai permis à Loki de s'enfuir. »

Thor put voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son père.

« Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, nous nous occuperons de son cas plus tard. Et puis, ce sera à un Roi digne de prendre une décision _un_ _jour ou l'autre._ »

Thor fut bouleversé des dires de son père.

« Et cette mortelle ? » demanda Odin en haussant les sourcils.

A la vue de son regard irrité, Odin devait être au courant de pas mal de choses.

« J'ai peur de la mettre en danger à nouveau. Elle est peut-être une femme forte, elle est une mortelle. Fragile... »

« Effectivement une femme forte telle que Sif serait bénéfique. »

Thor voyait où son père voulait en venir.

« S'il te plaît, ne parlons pas de ceci maintenant. »

« Bien sur. Allons célébrer cette victoire que tu nous as apportée. Voyons, Loki ne t'avait pas convié à une fête pour cette victoire ? Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que la personne qui était en face de toi était ton père ? »

Thor lâcha malgré lui un sourire, et suivit son père en dehors de la salle du trône.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? (Veuillez m'excusez pour le retard !)_

_Le dernier chapitre est le prochain :)_

_Une petite review ? _


	8. Le soleil pointe sur de nouv horizons

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
**Le soleil pointe sur de nouveaux horizons**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Comme toutes les fêtes, depuis déjà pas mal de temps, Thor n'y prit pas goût. Il repensait à Jane. Et à Loki.

Et encore une fois, sous le regard triste de Sif, Thor quitta plus tôt que prévu cette célébration.

« Je ne peux vous amener à Loki, » fit Heimdall en sentant le fils d'Odin pénétrer dans le Bifrost.

Malgré l'air neutre du gardien, Thor sentait qu'il n'était pas indifférent par tout ceci.

« Envoie-moi voir Jane Foster, » ordonna le blond en passant près d'Heimdall.

Et ce fut avec un cœur lourd que Thor pénétra dans l'appartement de Jane. Il l'avait ramené saine et sauve et lui avait promis de revenir avant le petit matin.

La jeune femme était toujours debout à fixer les étoiles à travers la baie vitrée du salon.

« Jane… Je ne peux rester ici… »

Elle se retourna vers Thor, les bras croisés.

« Je l'ai compris depuis longtemps déjà. Ici, ce n'est en rien ta place. »

« Sur terre, tu aurais été ma promise, Jane… »

« Mais dans ton monde, tu as aussi quelqu'un… »

Thor s'approcha d'elle, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Lorsque Loki m'a lancé ce sortilège… Et injecté ce poison. _J'entendais tout._ »

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Elle avait donc tout entendu à propos du sortilège ? Du véritable baiser ?

« Jane, je suis désolé… » murmura Thor en passant une main contre son épaule.

« Ca va tu sais. Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous. »

Il commençait à pleuvoir dehors.

« Mais avant que tu ne partes, » fit doucement Jane en attrapant une carte sur la table du salon. « J'ai trouvé une lettre pour toi dans la boîte aux lettres… »

Thor intrigué, attrapa lettre. Jamais il n'avai reçu de courrier ici. C'était une carte postale sans timbre. Une carte postale des Etats-Unis. Californie pour être plus exacte. Il y avait seulement son nom et son prénom marqués sur le côté droit de celle-ci. Il y avait uniquement le dessin d'une plume. Aucune signature. Juste une plume.

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement. Il se souvint des paroles de Loki dans la grotte avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

_« Je te ferais un signe. Je t'en fais la promesse, » avait-il dit en se penchant pour attraper le pendentif._

_« Ne te fais pas repérer, » lui avait répondu Thor lorsque Loki enfila le collier pour de bon._

Et c'était ce fameux signe. Thor tourna la carte. Il y avait une photo d'un motel avec le logo de la compagnie en bas. De plus, un des numéros de chambre était entouré sur l'image qui montrait les portes du motel.

C'était cette chambre-là.

« Vas-y, avant que tu ne sois couronné pour de bon… » fit Jane en lui souriant tristement.

Thor hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur son front, et quitta l'appartement.

Loki avait dû entourer le motel d'une magie puissante pour ne pas que Thor se fasse repérer par Heimdall lorsqu'il atterrit en Amérique.

Il devait profiter de cette soirée. Car le lendemain, il serait proclamé Roi. Il ne savait réellement pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Pour lui et Loki. Et ce fut avec une soudaine gaité que Thor ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour croiser le sourire de Loki.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Huit ans plus tard

« Je hais la foule… Serais-je agoraphobe ? Non, mortelophobe… Cette aversion ne m'est toujours pas passée… »

Ce fut avec lenteur et lassitude que Loki passa le pas de la porte de la grande bibliothèque municipale de Manchester. Certes il aimait lire et affectionnait les grands espaces, mais pas entouré de tous ces mortels.

Après avoir choisi soigneusement les livres qu'il allait emprunter pour un cours moment, il se dirigea vers les bibliothécaires qui s'affairaient à étiqueter différentes revues et dictionnaires.

Il déposa les deux petits livres sur le comptoir en face d'une des jeunes femmes qui avait la tête baissée, notant les références d'un magazine sur les nanotechnologies.

Il haïssait sortir dans le monde des mortels. Même si en huit ans ils s'étaient dissimulé entre eux, il n'aimait pas sortir. Il devait s'habiller convenablement, ne pas se faire repérer par divers ennemis – même si le pendentif à la plume blanche était toujours autour de son cou, et devait se comporter comme tout humain normal. Cependant, depuis quelque temps il avait des _obligations_.

« Vous êtes inscrit à notre bibliothèque ? » demanda la jeune femme sans lever la tête.

« Oui, tout récemment-… » commença le brun qui se stoppa soudainement.

La bibliothécaire venait de lever la tête, et tous deux s'observaient les yeux ronds.

« Loki… » murmura-t-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Il est vrai que malgré ses vêtements qualifiés de « stupides mortels », Loki avait toujours le même visage maigre, les mêmes cheveux noirs retirés soigneusement en arrière, et le même regard perçant.

« Foster… » répondit simplement Loki en dévisageant la jeune femme.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Sa vocation n'était pas la science ?

« Eh bien, je vois que vos passions pour la lecture ont radicalement changé, » fit simplement Jane Foster en ouvrant l'un des deux livres pour le tamponner.

Loki fixa sombrement la jeune femme, sourcils haussés. Il est vrai que le grand Loki qui venait jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour emprunter des histoires de père noël ou Hugette la guêpe n'était en rien normal.

« Êtes-vous stupide ? » lâcha contre lui Loki en paraissant exaspéré.

Jane haussa les épaules, tamponnant le second livre.

« Maman, je veux aller faire pipi, » couina une voix d'enfant au pied de Loki.

Le magicien quelque peu embarrassé baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui lui avait attrapé le bout de sa veste. C'était une petite fille de six ans, aux cheveux d'un blond platine, qui maintenait de son autre main, un petit garçon un peu plus jeune qu'elle qui suçait son pouce l'air rêveur.

Jane se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour observer les deux enfants aux cheveux blonds.

« Ce sont les vôtres ? » demanda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

« Aucun mortel n'a le droit de me toucher ainsi, » fit simplement Loki en passa sa main contre le crâne de la petite fille. « Hormis ceux de mon sang. »

« _Maman_ ? Ils vont ont appelé _maman_ ? » reprit Jane toujours aussi surprise.

Pour toutes réponses, Loki reprit les deux livres tamponnés, qu'il tendit à la fillette.

« Thor a donc trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à Asgard... » conclut Jane en se rasseyant plus convenablement dans sa chaise, paraissant réfléchir. « Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me le dire ? »

Loki mit quelque temps à comprendre. Jane était donc persuadée que la Dieu de la malice était avec une femme, et donc que Thor était resté à Asgard. A la vue de son petit sourire, elle semblait satisfaite. Satisfaite que Loki n'ait pas fini avec Thor ?

« C'est étrange, parce qu'il semblerait que… Le prénom de leur _second_ père m'est connu. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Second père ?

Loki attrapa dans ses bras le petit garçon âgé de trois ans pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de Jane.

« Alors, Luderik*. » Dit à la charmante Dame le nom de ton père, » indiqua le brun en souriant sournoisement.

Le visage du petit s'éclaira rapidement, et mima quelques coups de poing dans le vide.

« Papa, c'est le grand roi d'Asgard ! » s'exclama l'enfant en insistant bien sur le nom du Royaume pour ne pas se tromper sur la prononciation. « Le puissant Thor ! »

« Quoi ?! » lâcha Jane d'une voix aigüe.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque et les collègues de Jane se retournèrent vers elle pour lui intimer de baisser d'un ton.

« Ce ne sont pas _vos_ enfants…Tout de même, » reprit la jeune femme en se penchant vers Loki, les sourcils froncés.

« Dois-je vous le dire en Asgardien ? » se lassa Loki en redéposant son fils à terre.

« Comment c'est possible ? » demanda Jane en prenant une mine estomaquée.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, et fit mine de s'en aller.

« Mais Thor devrait être à Asgard ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?! »

Loki se tourna une fois de plus vers la jeune femme, le regard noir.

« Thor est sur Asgard. _Tu_ sais mieux que quiconque pourquoi je ne peux retourner en haut. »

« Comment peut-il mener une double vie, entre sa vie princière et… Ici ? » insista Jane qui semblait vouloir des réponses nettes et précises.

« Appelle ceci comme tu le veux, humaine. Es-tu à ce point jalouse ? »

« Il n'est jamais présent pour toi, n'est ce pas ? » railla Jane en haussant les sourcils, provocatrice.

Tous fixaient Jane et Loki, n'osant dire quoi que ce soit, trouvant leur conversation trop étrange à leur goût. Le brun quant à lui, fixa Jane d'un air mauvais, enserrant un peu plus la pression de sa main contre les doigts de son fils.

« Il l'est bien assez, » lui assura Loki en la foudroyant du regard.

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Pour t'épauler au milieu de mortels ? En pleine _Saint Valentin_ ? »

Loki lâcha un rire en secouant la tête. Thor était sur son trône. Comment Jane pouvait penser qu'il viendrait à Midgard. Pourtant, Loki ne se démonta pas.

« Vos fêtes ne sont guère importantes. Nous avons tous deux mieux à faire que-… »

« Papa ! »

Jane, Loki, et les gens qui écoutaient les deux ennemis, tournèrent derechef la tête vers ce que montrait la fillette du doigt.

C'était Thor, habillé comme le commun des mortels, paraissant essoufflé, grand sourire sur les lèvres. Veste en cuir, jean, cheveux mis long attachés à la va-vite, le blond sembla s'égayer lorsqu'il vit ses enfants et Loki. Le magicien et Jane écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, tandis que les deux enfants du Jotun sautèrent dans les bras du Dieu de la Foudre.

_Il était venu._

C'était si rare en ce moment.

Puis, Jane et Loki se fixèrent un instant. La jeune femme ne disait rien, la bouche entrouverte.

Loki quant à lui, haussa les sourcils à l'adresse de Jane, lueur de malice dans les yeux, sourire sournois gravé sur le visage, les yeux étrangement brillants.

« Vous me parliez d'une fête à l'instant, non ? » demanda innocemment Loki en s'accoudant au comptoir.

* * *

_*Signification : Glorieux et puissant_

_Voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction qui était assez courte, ma toute première sur du post-Thor 2._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé :) !_

_Voilà une toute jolie happy-end hein ? (hum)_


End file.
